The Coming of Haou, The Supreme King
by Aaron The Wise '91
Summary: This is the story of Jaden and his friends in a new adventure. Jaden and his friends travel to Greece for summer vacation, unaware that Lucifer is on the trail for the Wicked Cards. Will Jaden and his Friends be able to stop him, and during the trip Jaden will begin awakening a dark power dwelling within him, the dark powers of Haou, The Supreme King. I don't own either series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**The Nightmare Begins**

It was darkened night at Duel Academy, a thunderstorm that hit the Academy, had just just cleared up, and the morning dawn was coming into view, when The North Star, soon had four separate lights come forth and land near the school. The four beings took forms of four young men who soon bowed down when a purple holy light came down showing a young man in a black robe with blue trimmings, wearing grey gauntlets, and vest. The being also wore black pants dark shoulder armor with gold trimmings, grey armored boots, a grey cape with red on the inside, and a black bat like crown with two horns sticking out, completed by a pair of grey feathered wings. The fellow also had tannish skin, blonde hair, and a red eyes. The winged man was the leader of the other four warriors, and headed towards to where The Sacred Beasts were sealed away.

"Prepare to move out. Soon, The Wicked Ones will be mine." spoke the leader. "I want to bring forth eternal darkness into this world, and finally fulfill my ambitions."

"As you command, My Lord." replied one of the soldiers. And all four soldiers had vanished into the forests to find The Sacred Beasts.

"Soon, my ambitions will be fulfilled, and I will become The Highest among these Sacred beings." he chuckled evilly as he headed to the Slifer Red Dorm.

That morning Jaden, and Syrus, were at breakfast with Chazz, Alexis, Atticus, and Hassleberry at the Slifer Red Cafeteria. It was there Summer Vacation until there third year at the academy.

"Man, That was a great." Said Jaden as he headed to get seconds.

"If you say so." Syrus replied with a bit of an expression that doesn't surprise him.

"Any ideas on what to do during the break, cause I'm not interested in spending my vacation here at Duel Academy." Alexis said, wondering to do.

"Why not go somewhere." Jaden suggested, with an idea of where to coming into his head.

"Really. How can you tell? Beside the the fact we're all bored Slacker." Chazz exclaimed at Jaden suggestion.

"Well why not. I'm in the mood to go somewhere good, Like Egypt. That's where Duel Monsters started. How about that?" Jaden remarked and gave an idea on where to go. Chazz was just getting annoyed, and responded, "How did this Slacker ever beat me?!"

"Egypt is nice, but I to try going to Hawaii." Atticus through in a suggestion, then Alexis stated to try going to Paris, followed by Hassleberry for Utah in the USA, Chazz for China, and Syrus with Canada. However, none of the suggestions worked for the group. Then Jaden gave one that just might work.

"Those ideas are okay, but, how about,… um, … how about we go to Greece?" Jaden's suggestion actually started to get a good thought into Alexis and the others, until, Chazz finally spoke up.

"Alright then, Greece is something I think I can go with." The others agreed. The group would have a summer vacation in Greece. So the group went to see Chancellor Shepard to get permission to go, in which he agreed but for only a couple of weeks. Soon, Jaden, and his friends packed there things for the trip, and prepared to set off to Greece. Meanwhile, our five mysterious men have found the site where The Sacred Beasts are sealed, and soon began to locate a special gate where his prize is located. The leader laughs as he obtains The Wicked God Cards in his hands, and set off to Greece, leaving The Sacred Beasts, The winged warrior had no use for stealing duel energy to use them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A new friend arrives**

Jaden and his friends have arrived in Greece, and are enjoying the sights. Jaden was wearing grayish brown jacket with a red t-shirt, blue jeans, grey sneakers, and a brown belt. Syrus was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with a grey jeans, and brown sneakers. Chazz was dressed in a his usual North academy outfit. Hassleberry was dressed up in a grey t-shirt with brown pants, and mountain boots. Atticus was wearing a black vest, a brown t-shirt, grey belt, grey slacks, and red sneakers. Alexis was wearing a blue t-shirt, red vest, blue pleated skirt, and brown sneakers. The group were taking some pictures of there trip, when they see a young boy with red hair tan skin, blue eyes, and wearing a white long sleeve shirt, with red sleeves, brown belt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. The boy was carrying a huge metallic box on his back like a regular back pack, and was heading towards a a ruined Sanctuary with a statue near the top.

"Hey, where's he going?" Jaden wondered as the boy disappeared in the streets.

"Haven't the slightest idea. Hassleberry replied. he then asked, "What now?"

Chazz just figured they just do what they were doing. "Probably not our business." He responded. He didn't really care about the young boy now that he was gone.

Atticus soon wondered, and asked, "What'll we do now?" Alexis wasn't sure, in fact no one was sure. Syrus was soon feeling strange, bringing concern to Jaden.

Syrus then spoke, "Hey guys, I getting a strange feeling…" as he was about to finish his sentence, a voice came from behind. The voice replied, "Like your being watched?" Syrus was surprised to here the response, "… yeah." Little did he know that someone was right behind until Jaden let him know, "Uh, Sy."

Syrus soon turned to see the boy from before, had come back and surprised Jaden, and his friends. The Boy just chuckled as the group recovered from there surprise, and the boy then greeted himself. "Sorry if I scared you guys, I didn't mean to frighten you guys." The group was astonished to he him, were glad to meet a friend. "Hey, its fine." Jaden responded. "That's good to hear." said the boy being relieved. "We never introduced each other yet, My name is Koga. It's a real pleasure to meet you." he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Jaden Yuki." said Jaden after knowing Koga's name. "And these are my friends, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes, and her brother Atticus." Koga smiled after meeting the group, and responded, "Its a pleasure. Come on, I show you around to where I'm going. Those ruins up there." Koga pointed toward the mountain ruins up near the remains of Greece from the time of its great empire. The group was surprised to see Koga offer a tour of the ruins to them, and happily agreed, thinking he was tour guide. Soon, Koga, Jaden and the others made it to the ruins after some hiking. The group was in awe from seeing the ruins with great history left behind, and see a statue far off into the distance resembling a person, and wanted to get a better look, so the group went closer to ruins. When the group reached to one of the areas in the ruins, they were surprised to see people training like actual greek people.

Jaden wondered, "Hey Koga, why are the people doing all this training?" His friends were just as confused, when Koga answered. "Well, all these people here are training to become Saints to our Goddess., Athena." Now Jaden, and the others were really confused about what Koga was saying, until he put the box down with a thud, shocking Jaden, and the others to see how heavy it was. They became even more surprised that the box opened to reveal a armored statue of Pegasus, which turned into armor as soon as Koga touched it. Koga turned to Jaden and his friends and showed them around, they started at the training grounds, and village, the passage ways, and meeting other Saints from Bronze to Silver including Shaina of Orpheous, and Jabu of Unicorn, even meeting his friends Yuna of Aquila, Soma of Leonet, Ryuho of Draco, Haruto of Lupus, and Eden of Orion, as well as the Pope Harbinger, The Gold Saints Integra, Kiki, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, and Seiya. Soon, they reached the top and meet Athena, The Goddess of War and Wisdom, herself, and her statue looking like her depiction in the legend, Jaden and his friends are really excited of how there trip went from good, to exciting. However, this event wouldn't really last very long when a scream came out of nowhere, and Shun informing Athena of what happened until the foe appeared, or in this case, an old foe reappears.

Athena was saddened by the event, "Was that your doing, Lucifer?" after hearing the name, the man was revealed as Lucifer himself, The Dark Lord of all evil and Darkness in the world, leaving the group shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Lucifer's Wicked Gods**

Everyone is shocked to see none other than Lucifer himself, he smiled after Athena asked him the question. "Your kidding me? Lucifer?" Jaden said shocked. Alexis was confused, how could he be here? "Isn't Lucifer from the Bible?" she asked, wondering what is going. Ryuho responded, "Yeah, he's the Lord of Pride, and the Leader of The Demon Lords. Also known as Satan, the King of Pandemonium." Soon, he explained what happened in his past life, that many years ago, Lucifer was the highest angel in Paradis, he was the most beautiful, and most powerful, until man came into being, and grew jealous. He formed a rebellion, and declared war, but lost, and was banished into the darkness forever. However, he never gave up his ambition, but many have stopped him, such Michael the Archangel, Athena in Greece, and Kuzuryu in Japan."

Soon, Koga spoke out, "So this Lucifer, is here in this century in our world?" Seiya bent his head down, realizing that an old event, was occurring all over again, like what happened when he was a Bronze Saint.

Lucifer saw this, and responded, "It's true that many years ago I was defeated many times before by Athena and others, but it was fortunate that I found a human host, and specialized in a particular power, a card game called Duel Monsters. He held three cards and revealed the pictures of demonic beasts, a gargoyle, a dragon, and a sphere of darkness, The Wicked Gods. Syrus was shocked, as Yuna cried out, "What are those cards?!" Jaden had no clue, and he answered, "I have no idea, but, It doesn't look good." As soon as he spoke, some sort of dark force in his heart was beginning to emerge within him.

Seiya soon spoke out in a rage, "Lucifer! Just what are you planning with those cards?!" Lucifer, soon saw Seiya and remembered him from the last time he saw him. "Quite simple really, he responded, "I plan to bring forth my reign into this world with these cards, and absorb all the dark forces to bring forth my reign of everlasting Darkness, and bring all existing life, to the my kingdom, allowing me to become, a God!"

Jaden, and Koga grew angry after hearing this, when Athena stepped in to intervene, "Don't think you can get your ways, Lucifer, get rid of those creatures!" she demanded. Lucifer just stood there and just laughed, showing he wasn't like before. He regained his composure, and agreed on condition he was defeated in a Duel, otherwise he will control everything.

Koga couldn't stand anymore as he and his friends charged right at him, only to struck down by his four men, The Fallen Angel Generals, left with harsh injuries. One of the generals chuckled, as Koga struggled to get up, one of the generals spoke up, "Don't try to do anything while we, his generals are around to protect him." Shun asked confused, "Generals?" The same general responded and brought forth they were Lucifer's Generals, but the bronze Saints wouldn't have it, and tried to fight back, only to get more damage on them, that they were knocked out cold. Jaden and, his friends ran over to help them, while Lucifer just chuckled.

"Athena, he spoke "if you don't want this to happen, then to come to my kingdom here, near those mountains." he said as he pointed at a strange formation of mountains resembling a temple, home to him and his men. Then he turned to Athena, and a ssured her, if she didn't come, then he will let the cards do the talking, and they did, as Koga started to feel like he was possessed by one of the card, causing Chazz to be disturbed, "What's going on?" he asked, as the feeling left from Koga. Now everyone was worried from the event. Lucifer explained that The Wicked Gods has the power to take control of people and use them to there advantage so they can fulfill there destiny, bring forth all light and darkness into the void. He laughed as he and his men left to return to there kingdom, while Koga and his friends were getting recovered.

Sometime later, Jaden and his friends were curious how they know him so much, when Seiya spoke out and told the group of how they fought him, which was before Koga, and his friends were even born. "It happened 21 years ago, we fought Lucifer, and badly defeated him, and making it out with our lives." Seiya spoke, remembering the event like it was still yesterday. It was pretty obvious that Seiya would never forget that event, not until The Holy Wars were finally all over. Jaden soon realized that he doesn't like to talk about it.

Jaden then spoke out, "Maybe we can help in defeating him." Athena was surprised to hear that, seeing Jaden and his friends showing confidence. Athena agreed, and the group head out to the temple and face Lucifer. As our heroes headed towards there destination, Alexis, spoke to Jaden, "You know I never thought at all something like this would happen on our vacation." Jaden agreed, and hoped that they would end the battle before they left for the Academy. However, Chazz was not at all amused, from all the events, while Syrus was growing really worried, until finally,…

"Were here." Seiya spoke out. Soon the group encountered the temple which looked like the Taj Mahal, with Ancient Egypt with Pyramids and the Sphinx resembling Serpos. A eerie voice echoed from the distance, it was Lucifer. I see you've made your decision, haven't you, Athena?" Athena responded, "I have, and you have duelists to face, if your ready." Lucifer chuckled, and responded, "I am. come to me, while your Saints take on my soldiers, and your chosen warriors can take on my Generals and me. Now come Athena." He chuckled as the group prepared to head in. Jaden looked at all his friends, and smiled, and so did the others, and the group headed in to face the darkness within. While a small dark power was emerging.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**The First Battle: Hassleberry vs Astaroth**

Jaden and his friends were making their way to Lucifer, while Athena's Saints fought the Fallen Angel Soldiers, until the group reached a bridge heading upwards towards a gorgan statue that came to life, and opened up revealing, a man with armor resembling a two headed king cobra, he had purplish hair, grey skin, and blue pants. He smiled to see his opponents, one would face him. "Welcome, I am Astaroth of Cherub, the four winged angel." he spoked, as he laughed to see who will he be battling in a duel. "Which of you will oppose me first?" he asked. Jaden was about to step forward, when Hassleberry stepped in front. "I'll won't be so easily beaten by you, soldier." Astaroth just gave a smirk, "We will see." Soon a Duel Disk appeared on his left arm, as Hassleberry activated his and inserted his deck, while Astaroth did the same.

"**DUEL!"**

Hassleberry: 4000

Astaroth: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." Astaroth spoke, and drew his card. "I'll set a monster in Defense Position, and set 2 facedowns." His field was soon filled with set cards. "I'll end my turn." Spoke Astaroth giving smirk to his opponent. Hassleberry, however, knew he could handle it.

"Now it's my turn, Soldier." he declared, and drew his card. He smiled when he saw his card. "I play the Spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon! So, now one Spell or Trap is destroyed!" said Hassleberry, as one of of Astaroth's cards was destroyed, making him cringe. Hassleberry then decided to bring out one of his best strategies, "Now, I'll Special Summon a pair of Gilasarus, in Attack Mode! (Attack: 1400)" A pair of ferocious human sized brown Velociraptors appeared ready for battle. "They won't be around for long, cause now, I sacrifice the two in order to summon, Black Tyranno in Attack Mode!" He declared as the two raptors disappeared and were replaced with a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex with black scaled armor, red mucked skin, red eyes, and yellow spikes. (Attack: 2600) Hassleberry then explained, "When my opponents Monsters are only in Defense, My Dinosaur can bypass them, and hit you directly." He spoke with eyes going prehistoric. "Black Tyranno, Forward March!" Shouted Hassleberry, as his monster ran right into Astaroth, giving him an early lead. "I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Concluded Hassleberry as he laid a card facedown on the field.

Hassleberry: 4000

Astaroth: 1400

Astaroth grew annoyed with the quick speed, and started his turn. "My move." spoke Astaroth, as he drew his card. "I Flip Summon, Cyber Jar." he spoke as the creature was revealed. "Its effect destroys all monsters!" he spoke as the monster self destruct taking Dark Tyranno with it, causing Hassleberry to get nervous. Astaroth then added, " we then draw five cards and special summon any level four or lower monsters to the field. Hassleberry special summoned Sabersaurus (Attack: 1900), Black Stego (Attack: 1200), Giant Rex (Attack: 2000), Element Saurus (Attack: 1500), and Babycerasurus (Defense: 500), while Astaroth brought out Divine Dragon Dragon Ragnarok (Attack: 1500), Lord of Dragons (Attack: 1200), Lady of Dragons (Attack: 1300), Luster Dargon (Attack: 1900), and Ruby Dragon (Attack: 1600). "Now I play Polymerization. fusing Lord of Dragons, and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to create King Dragun in Attack Mode (Attack: 2400), and its ability allow me to special summon Serpent Knight Dragon (Attack: 2350)." Two dragons soon appeared to battle, one had the head of Lord of Dragons, and the arms, but the body was mostly Divine Dragon Ragnarok, the other was dragon like serpent, with four wings. "Now I attack Babycerasurus with Lady of Dragons, Element Saurus with Ruby Dragon, Luster Dragon hits Black Stego, Serpent Knight Dragon attacks Giant Rex, and King Dragun strikes Sabersaurus." Each monster made there strikes causing Hassleberry to lose life points, but shocked to know one attacked failed. Hassleberry explained, "When Black Stego gets attacked while in attack mode, it changes to defense mode."

Hassleberry: 2350

Astaroth: 1500

Astaroth cringed, and ended his turn with nothing else. Hassleberry smiled as he drew his card and made his move. "I sacrifice Black Stego in order to activate Big Evolution Pill. Now for three turns I allowed to summon any Dinosaur-type monster, regardless of its level. I'll use it to summon Ultimate Tyranno in Attack Mode (Attack: 3000). His ability lets me attack all my opponents monsters. Forward March!" Ultimate Tyranno roared as he attacked all of Astaroth's monsters and winning the duel, while Astaroth was swat by the dinosaur's tail into a stone wall and faded as his life points became zero.

Hassleberry: 2350 (winner)

Astaroth: 0

The group smiled and cheered for Hassleberry, as they race up towards the next general, being prepared, while Jaden's dark energy increases, causing his eyes to change from brown to gold now and again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Second Battle: Eligor and Solider vs Chazz and Syrus**

The group headed closer to the throne, where Lucifer waits, several soldiers attacked but stopped by Koga and his friends. "Pegasus Ryu Sen Ken!" Koga Cried out as he attacked launching multiple fists into the enemy knocking out his opponents. Ryuho cried out, "Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!" and a huge Dragon appeared striking the force as fist went straight up. "Orion Devestation!" cried out Eden as a force of energy shot out of his fist creating an explosion knocking his enemies into the air. "Divine Tornado!" cried Yuna as spun around and kicked a huge tornado launching her opponents skyward and out of sight. As the group headed towards a central area, the pillars suddenly started to fall and crash, but our heroes barely escaped before the impact. Jaden was relieved that no one got hurt, "Phew, That was a really close call there." said Jaden as his eyes turned gold completely before going brown again. Koga was curious about something, what caused this to happen. Suddenly, one of the fallen pillars turned into a cocoon of some sort, and started beating like a heart. Syrus noticed and was getting nervous when a soldier appeared and stood next to cocoon as bursted, scaring the group. "I'm The Golden Mantis Fallen Angel, Eligor of Virtue. Unfortunitly you won't make it any further for this will be a tag duel." he spoke as arm unleashed a duel disk, and his soldier brought out his own to battle along with, when Jaden tried again to take the challenge, Chazz and Syrus stepped in to take on the two. The Soldier smiled, "This is going to be fun."

"**DUEL!"**

Chazz/Syrus: 4000

Eligor/Soldier: 4000

Eligor started as he drew his card, "I'll summon Pinch Hopper (Attack: 1000), in Attack Mode and use Eradicating Aresal!" Soon a Grasshopper appear only to exterminated by bug spray. "Now his ability allows me to Special summon any Insect-Type Monster I want, and I choose Heavy Armored Bug!" And in an instant, a giant metallic Beetle appear, (Heavy Armored Bug (Attack: 2800)). "I end my turn."

Syrus took his turn and drew his card, "I'll play Gyroid in Defense Mode (Defense: 1000), then play two facedowns, and end my turn." he stated as a Helicoptor with eyes appeared, as well as two facedowns. The Soldier took the advantage, and drew, Syrus then used a facedown called Threatening Roar to make sure he couldn't attack, the Soldier cringed and played a Drill Bug (Attack: 1100) in Attack mode and ended. Chazz made his move and drew his card, Syrus gave an ok to use his facedown, and revealed itself as Jar of Greed which allowed Chazz to draw another card, now he was ready. "First of, I play V-Tiger Jet (Attack: 1600) in Attack Mode, next I activate Frontline Base to play W-Winged Catapult (Attack: 1300), then I'll banish the two to summon VW-TigerCatapult (Attack: 2000). Then attack Drill Bug!" He did so as two machines, a jet like Tiger, and Catapult like tank appeared and merged, launching missiles at Drill Bug.

Chazz/Syrus: 4000

Eligor/Soldier: 3100

Chazz then ended with a facedown. Eligor drew his card to attack Gyroid, but Syrus smiled and explained Gyroid can be destroyed after a second attack, cringing Eligor, he ended his turn not doing anything else. Syrus drew his card and played Steamroid (Attack: 1800) in attack mode, The creature resembled a Train engine, then he fused them with Polymerization to form Steam Gyroid, a creature showing a form of a train engine with helicopter blades for hands (Attack: 2200), and ended his turn. The Soldier drew a card and played an Insect Knight (Attack: 1900) monster in attack mode, and ended. Chazz was next as he drew his card, "I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack mode (Attack: 1800), and with Frontline Base comes Y-Dragon Head (Attack: 1500)!" Chazz played two machines which resembled a blue and yellow tank hovering robot, and red robotic wyvern. "Then I play my facedown, Pot of Greed to draw two cards then activate Duoble Summon for one more Normal Summon this turn, right Z-Metal Tank! (Attack: 1500)." Within minutes a yellow tank appeared, and soon all three were reacting with electricity forming. Eligor was confused. "I fuse all three together to form XYZ Dragon Cannon! (Attack: 2800)." Declared Chazz as all three merged together. "Now I merge both machines into one. Rise VWXYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon (Attack: 3000)!" The machines formed a tank like battling robot, which then merged with the tank to form a megazord like robot armed to fire. Now Eligor was really scared of the two machines. Chazz explained the cannon's effect as he banished Metal Armored Bug, then he had Steam Gyroid destroy Insect Soldier, and hit the two directly for the win.

Chazz/Syrus: 4000 (win)

Eligor/Soldier: 0

Soon the group went on with relief as they headed on, while Jaden was started to glow with a black aura and armor slowly appeared for brief moment but suddenly vanished. Jaden was getting a weird feeling, what was happening to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**The Battle of The Skies: Atticus vs Moa**

Lightning flashed as Jaden and the others made their way to Lucifer, until they reach an area where a group of fairies appeared and thy soon brought form a man in pale skin bluish black hair, pink armor, a yellow cloak resembling butterfly wings appeared. He held a butterfly like duel disk as he introduced himself. "I am of Thrones, for my name is Moa. Who will duel me?" he asked. Jaden knew someone was going to take the spotlight and was right, it was Atticus using his dragon deck. Moa smiled as he he inserted his deck, having a battle between beauty, and the beast.

"**DUEL!"**

Atticus: 4000

Moa: 4000

"I'll go first." spoke Moa as he drew his card. "I play Conentrated Light in attack mode. (Attack: 0) As long as this fairy remains in play, no Dark attributed monsters can be summoned or are allowed to attack, you can destroy it with a Dark Monster, and I don't take battle damage from it either. I'll play one facedown and end my turn." He declared as a facedown appeared. Now Atticus had to find a way to help the others moving on, Koga and the others were busy still with the Soldiers, along with the Gold Saints. Atticus drew his card and started a strategy. "I'll summon Mirage Dragon in Attack Mode! (Attack: 1600)" He said as a gold dragon with blue trimmings, with blue hair appeared. "I attack Concentrated Light with him, and his special ability keeps you from using Trap Cards. Go, Trapnel Burst!" The Dragon obeyed as a beam of rainbow like color shot straight from its mouth and made impact on Concentrated Light, causing Moa to cringe. "I end my turn." spoke Atticus.

Atticus: 4000

Moa: 2400

Moa made his move, "I draw and play Vahalla, Hall of the Fallen, and use it effect to bring forth, Archlord Kristya (Attack: 2800). I attack!" commanded Moa as his angel with silver armor, red wings, and cloak struck the dragon. Moa smirked with a joy that he would win soon. "I end my turn."

Atticus: 2800

Moa: 2400

Atticus cringed, he knew that somehow he had to get threw to help. He looked in his hand that he had two particular cards in his hand. he needed a miracle to get the right card. "My turn," he started and hoped for a miracle. "I draw!" he declared as he stared at his card, and smiled, confusing Moa. "I'll begin by playing Red-Eyes Black Chick to field!" Soon, a small black dragon appeared after hatching from a red egg. (Attack: 800) Moa, chuckled wondering about what a baby dragon would do. Until, the dragon began to grow into an adult, confusing Moa. Atticus explained, "I can send this guy to the graveyard in order to summon his Adult Form, The Red-Eyes Black Dragon in Attack Mode!" (Attack: 2400). Moa chuckled, "It doesn't matter if you attack, my monster will beat it." Atticus only smiled, "From My hand I activate a Spell Card which happens to be its own Attack, called Inferno Fire Blast!" Moa shouted "What good can that do?! What it does is allow me to skip my battle phase, but have Red-Eyes hit your Life Points in damage equal to his Attack Points." Replied Atticus, making Moa shocked in fear and rage. Red-Eyes let loose his full attack and caused Moa to fly onto the ground. "Just what are you humans fighting for?" Moa struggled to say before vanishing.

Atticus: 2800 (winner)

Moa: 0

Jaden soon asked, "Koga, why do you battle?" Koga smiled as he replied. "Well, I fight for who I believe in, and for my need to know who I am, and for the people that I love the most. That's why." Koga's words were the key to helping Koga in controlling his hidden power as they reached the top of the Devil's Temple.

**Arthur's Note: Hey guys, sorry if I haven't been updating as much as I should. I've been busy with work and needed to let myself to relax and need to think on how the story should end. Thanks for being so patient with me. The next chapter will be around by next week or earlier. Many thanks, and sorry for the delay.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Koga, Yuna and Alexis vs Beelzebub**

Jaden and his friends have reached the top of the temple, only to se blue fire heading towards them turning into a huge bird. The being soon appeared to be man riding a flamed living horse, Beelzebub. "Welcome. I am of the Sephirim, Beelzebub. Who will be my opponent? Jaden realized Alexis was next, and as expected, she stepped foreword. "I will ." responded Alexis. Beelzebub chuckled, "Very well, I'm game." as a duel disk appeared with deck inserted. "Let's Duel."

Alexis: 4000

Beelzebub: 4000

"I'll go first." declared Beelzebub as he drew his card. "I'll summon Dragon Zombie to the field in attack mode." Soon, a rotting dragon corpse appeared. (Attack: 1600). "I'll end my turn with that." "Not bad." Alexis responded as drew and smiled with her strategy. "I'll activate Polymerization! I fuse fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together and summon Cyber Blader in Attack Mode!" Soon a human female appeared with a vizier and ice skates on. (Attack: 2100) "I also equip her with Fusion Weapon, increasing her attack by 1500 points." (Attack: 3600). Beelzebub cringed, as Alexis declared her attack. "Go Cyber Blader, Trident Shock!" Alexis commanded as electricity came from the trident like arm, as it hit Dragon Zombie.

Alexis: 4000

Beelzebub: 2000

"It'll take more than that to beat me!" shouted Beelzebub. Alexis only gave a smirk as she played one more card. "I now activate the Quick-Play Spell Card De-Fusion! splitting my monster back into two." The spell brought the two monsters from before to the field (Attacks: 1200, and 1400). They attack directly since it's still the battle phase." Beelzebub only watched in horror as he was hit the two warriors and was flung out into the air.

Alexis: 4000 (winner)

Beelzebub: 0

Alexis smiled as they could proceed, however, Beelzebub started to come right at them causing Alexis to stare in fright. Beelzebub shouted, "I'll show you not to mess with me! Garuda Wing Blade!" He flew down like a bird about to catch prey only to be stopped by Koga, and Yuna. "Get out of my way!" he demanded. They stared at him in an angry glare, as they struck back, blocking and counter striking every move he made. "Try this on for size!" shouted Yuna as a tornado formed from her leg. "Take this! Divine Tornado!" she declared as she unleashed a tornado on Beelzebub only to block it, allowing her a chance to protect Alexis, being left amazed. "Whoa, you go girl." stated Alexis as Yuna only giggled from the compliment.

Beelzebub grew more enraged when he suddenly felt something on his back, or in this case someone. "What?! Where did you?!" Beelzebub started, "This battle is over! Pegasus Rolling Crush! Koga declared as a huge pillar of light shot launching both the fighters into the air. Beelzebub could only struggle in horror as hit the ground headfirst, and dissolve into thin air, while Koga landed back on his feet. Jaden, and his friends stared in awe at the two, as they made their way to the throne of Lucifer himself.

Jaden finally knew he was next as they raced up the stairs to reach the top seeing a statue of the Devil himself staring down at his foes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been delayed for so long, creative block. But Now I'm back into the swing of things. Now without further ado and delay Let's get started. Plus, I've also been thinking on what to do for my next story and hope it doesn't end up like with this one.**

Chapter 8

**The Final Duel: Jaden vs Lucifer**

Jaden and his friends arrived at the top of the temple where sat upon his thrown was Lucifer. He sat at his thrown waiting for his opponent, and upon gazing at his enemies he chuckled as he stood up. "So, I take it you defeated my warriors, but it matters not." said Lucifer with a confident smile. "Why's that?" asked Syrus because he was pretty confused. "You'll find out soon enough." replied Lucifer. He soon activated what appeared to be a duel Disk resembling one of his own wings. "So, who will be my opponent?" demanded the dark lord, and this time Jaden stepped up to face him, unaware the mysterious dark power fully awoke, "I will." Jaden responded. Lucifer smirked and responded, "Excellent, then let's begin."

"**DUEL!"**

Jaden: 4000

Lucifer: 4000

"I'll take the first turn." declared Lucifer, as he drew his card. "I summon Dark Blade in Attack mode (Atk: 1800), Now I'll set one card face down and end my turn. Lucifer smirked making Jaden nervous a little, but that didn't stop him. "All right, Time to Get Your Game On! I Draw!" Jaden Cried as he began his move. "I Set one monster on the field in Defense Mode! Then I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn." Lucifer was quite impressed with how quick the boy was, sensing his dark powers growing, he began to think that this might not be so quick as he originally intended. "Now, It's my turn. Draw. I summon Pitch Dark Dragon, use it's union ability to equip him to Dark Blade!" This caused the dragon to appear and Dark Blade got on riding it, and boost his power. (Attack: 2200). "Now I play my face down, Mystical Space Typhoon! to take out your face down card." A powerful wind blow his face down card away, and he unleashed an attack on his monster. Jaden cringed knowing his clayman bit the dust as his opponent smirked and ended his turn, he chuckle, "Is this all you have to give for this match up, if so then I'm disappointed." Jaden only got mad at that but didn't let it get to him as he had a chance to strike back, as his hidden powers slowly began to emerge. "I draw and play The Warrior Returning Alive! Thanks to this I can get one Warrior type monster back to my hand; Mainly my Clayman! Next I'll use Polymerization to merge him with Sparkman that's currently in my hand to summon, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Sure enough, a huge metallic Giant with gold armor with white trimmings and four large metal plates appears with electricity appeared (Attack: 2400). "I activate it's special ability, thanks to this I can discard one card and take down one monster whose original attack is less than his own. So say goodbye to your monster." And Just like that Lucifer's monster was vaporized into thin air. Jaden then declared a direct attack but Lucifer smirked, "I play Scapegoat! So I can create four tokens." Jaden then targeted the pink goat and it was destroyed, Jaden got a little bummed out as he ended his turn. Lucifer drew a card and smiled. "I sacrifice these three tokens in order to summon forth The Wicked Dreadroot!" The group soon encounter a giant demon like creature appear basically resembling what he would like as a duel monster card with green skin, black legs and leathery bat wings, with bones as extra detailing (Attack: 4000). Suddenly, Jaden's Thunder Giant lost half of his strength, Lucifer laughed as he explained, "My Dreadroot has an ability which lets him cut all but his strength in half." Jaden got surprised when this happened, and witness the demon's attack took it down and sit his life points down by more than half.

Jaden: 1600

Lucifer: 4000

Lucifer smirk turned into a wicked smile, as he then played rewrite, letting him change the affect of one card. "I now play Obligatory summon, and summon any more monsters that fall into same category as the one already in play, but luckily, with Rewrite. I can summon two more monsters. Meet The Wicked Eraser, and The Wicked Avatar." Soon, a monstrous skeletal dragon appear, along with a huge sphere of pure Darkness emerged. Lucifer then explained, "Eraser gains 1000 points multiplied by the number of cards in play, and if he's destroyed by a card affect, then all cards are destroyed. Avatar adds his own one hundred points with the attack of the strongest monster that's already in play. Furthermore, No spell and trap cards can be used for two turns when summoned." Now Jaden was in a lot of trouble, he couldn't do anything for two turns except wait for the effect of Avatar to end in two turns, but he know a good card to help get rid of his three wicked cards. "I end my turn." Jaden knew he had to be careful now, luckily he had some good card for the moment. "Alright, time for a come back." Jaden thought in his head, and drew his card, then smiled. He just drew a card to help me out with this situation. "I summon Neo Spacian Grand Mole, in Attack Mole!" Sure enough, a small mole with armor that resembled a drill appeared into the battle (Attack: 900 - 450). Lucifer was just dumbfounded what hope would get from summoning a mole would he gain. "What is this insult?" Lucifer asked in rage. Jaden smirked as he answered, "What's the problem? Oh, your wondering why I summoned this guy aren't you?" His opponent simply nodded. "Well, I would tell you, but, I'd rather show you. Grand Mole attack The Wicked Eraser!" Now Lucifer thought that Jaden was plain crazy, what would happen would only end in his victory only to see something happen differently, Jaden didn't lose any life points, and both monsters went back to each others hand. Jaden explained what happened, "When Grand Mole attacks another monster, or gets attacked, I don't take any damage, and both monsters get returned to our hands." His opponent only got enraged with this. Jaden smirked as he ended his turn. Lucifer was up now, and decided to end the match right now. "Wicked Avatar! END THIS!" he commanded, as Avatar began to charge an attack a strange monster appeared rambling a bell as it rang. Jaden smirked and explain, When you declare a Direct Attack, I can special summon Battle Fader in Defense Mode to cancel it out." Lucifer just got angry, "Fine then, Dreadroot get rid of that Battle Fader!" he commanded as his demon smashed down the bell." Lucifer then grated his teeth as he ended his turn. Jaden smirked as he drew his card and stated, "Since it's been two turns, Avatar's magic is gone so now we can use our Spells and Traps again, Now I can summon the on monster to help me win this duel! First I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two cards from my deck! Next I activate The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, in order summon my partner, Winged Kuriboh!" Soon, a small brown ball of fur with two angel wings appeared, it also had to little purple eyes with green claws and feet (Attack: 300 - 150). "Now I discard two cards in my hand in order to activate Transcendent Wings! Now Winged Kuriboh has gone up to Level 10!" Just as stated his monster turned into a more draconic creature with bigger wings and a new ability, making Lucifer gasp in fear. "I now sacrifice him to crush all your monsters, and you take damage equal to their combine attack power!" Lucifer cringed as his two monsters were turned into dust as he life points rapidly dropped down to zero.

Jaden: 1600 Winner

Lucifer: 0

The light was so blinding that Lucifer only saw a shadow of an armored man in front of Jaden as Seiya stepped in front of the two and drew a golden arrow, releasing it straight into his heart. Lucifer agonized in pain the arrow went through him and crashed into his statue started to crumble and fall apart. Lucifer then disappeared into smoke as the temple began to crumble. Everyone began to run out and fear and surprise as the ground began to fall apart. The group managed to get to safety a the temple turned to dust and sank back into the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Saying Goodbye**

After the Duels ended, everything went back to normal. Jaden and his friends spent the rest of their vacation with their new friends, hearing all about their adventures, but soon, they had to return back to the Academy, but, on the way down; Athena spoke " Jaden, I sensed during our time together a hidden power waiting to emerge. Be wary of it as your time may change during your third year at your school." Jaden didn't get what she said but smiled, " Don't worry everything will be alright. Well, see everyone around. Later!" Everyone waved their goodbyes and remembered all the time they spent together. Getting plenty of gifts and souvenirs for when they got to Duel Academy.

Jaden was confused a bit from what Athena said to him, nut right now it didn't matter to him, he just had to remember what she said, and think about from time to time. Soon, a familiar site came into view, It was Duel Academy, the had been the same when they left, and the group couldn't wait to tell everyone of their adventures during their trip. Sure enough, everyone welcomed back the group as asked how the trip was, hearing their stories and adventures while their. Everyone was dumbfounded when they finished, and got proof of everything that happened was true, leaving them completely surprised. However, now that everyone had settled down, they knew that the time was coming for the next year of schooling at Duel Academy.

Jaden and his friends made a special memorial in order to remember their time in Greece, left in middle was a group photo was the entire group, The Saints, Jaden, and his friends. This was an adventure that none of them would ever forget. Jaden however still had a shadow looming over him as his own shadow morphed into the armored man. This year wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't let that bother him at the moment, because he was going to be having a party with his friends at the Academy for a fun summer. Sure enough, Jaden really got his game on.

The Coming of Haou, The Supreme King

The End.


End file.
